


Take It To The Backseat

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prom Night, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Given a choice between Prom Cliche #1, losing your virginity in your date's car and Prom Cliche #2, using your psychic powers to go on a rampage, Pidge picks #1. By a slim margin.





	

Pidge hadn't meant to fudge the time when she told her parents prom would be over at midnight - she'd just forgotten about the email the school administration sent out saying it would be ending at 11:00 instead, after last year's punch bowl incident. Keith would be driving her home regardless, so what did it really matter if they were on their own for an extra hour?

Well. It mattered a bit.

"Katie," Keith groaned, burying his face in Pidge's neck. "Katie - if we don't stop - "

"I know," Pidge said. She pushed up against Keith's thigh, pressed between her thighs as he bent over her. The light filtering in through the car windows lit up the backseat in sodium orange, reflecting like a spark in Keith's eyes. "I _want_ to." She hesitated. "And since when do you call me Katie?"

Keith flushed. "It just - I don't know. It feels weird to call you Pidge when we're, y'know."

"When we're knocking boots?" Pidge said helpfully. "Making the beast with two backs? Doing the horizontal hula? Playing hide the sal _ack_!" She broke off into cackling laughter as Keith dug his fingers into her sides, tickling her through the thin fabric of her dress. "Cheating, cheating!"

With a satisfied grin, Keith relented, kissing her jawline. Pidge pulled him up for a real kiss, and they spent a few long minutes like that, his body settling on top of hers and crushing the delicate gauze layers of her dress. He could have ripped it open for all she cared; at the moment, it was only an obstacle.

"Wait," Pidge said, and Keith stopped immediately, pushing himself back up on his knees. “Don’t worry. It’s just, I need to know - " she reached down to the floor and snagged her purse, snapping the clasp open, " - do you want a slim, regular, or extra large condom? I have one of each." As Keith stared, she added, "And some lube too, just in case."

Another moment of silence, and then Keith surged forward, swallowing her sound of surprise in a hard, biting kiss, the kind that dragged her down to mindlessness and left her gasping. At the same time, Keith's hand pushed up her thigh, kneading at the soft skin there. Pidge moaned and pushed back into it, fingers knotted in Keith’s hair as he kissed down her throat.

“We’re not gonna need lube,” he said, words curling against her skin. "And, uh, regular's fine."

“You got it,” Pidge said, but Keith grabbed her hand when she went for her purse.

“Just…hold on a minute."

Keith pulled back, getting up on his knees and taking off his jacket. He picked up Pidge's feet one at a time, smoothing his hands up her calves as he unstrapped her sandals. Pidge was squirming by the time he had both of them off. "Keith..."

Without looking up, Keith began pushing the green froth of Pidge's skirts up and out of the way, until her legs were bare to the hip. The resulting heap around her waist hid Keith’s head from view as he bent down between her legs. Pidge shivered as his hot breath washed over her thighs. She barely had time to wish she had worn something sexier than plain cotton panties before Keith nuzzled her inner thigh, pressing his lips against her in an open-mouthed kiss.

Pidge let her head fall back against the car door. Keith didn’t make a move to take her underwear off the way she expected, though. He just kissed and licked at her through them, scraping his teeth over the fabric before lapping at the slickness that escaped. She moaned as the fabric dampened, helped by the smooth, hot pressure of his tongue dragging over it, magnifying even the barest stimulation.

“Stop being a t-tease.”

Keith hummed in response, the vibrations tingling. When he finally locked his lips onto her clit, Pidge hooked her legs over his back, digging her heels in an attempt to pull him closer. His tongue swirled around it as he increased the pressure, and when he broke away Pidge whined. He squeezed her thighs before pulling back, peeling the panties away from her skin and down her legs. Even in the dim light, Pidge could see the wet shine on the fabric.

“See?” Keith said, a hint of smugness in his voice. “Not gonna need lube.”

He dove back between her legs without any prompting, and Pidge groaned loudly as his tongue pushed between her bare folds, devouring her in deep, hungry licks. It was so easy to let herself go breathless and fall into the rhythm, rolling her hips against Keith’s face. His teeth grazed her skin, teasingly, and he nipped at her clit before sucking on it hard. The pleasure pitched higher and higher, a delicious fire that stretched down through her toes and up her spine; she didn't even realize she was coming until half a second before she did, letting out a quiet gasp as the tension in her sharpened and snapped.

Keith kept working his mouth over her while she shook, and only stopped when Pidge tugged on his hair, pulling him up and towards her. “P-put something _in_ me, or I swear, I’ll get on top myself.”

Keith laughed. He hastily wiped his mouth as he reached for her purse, but Pidge beat him to it, pulling out a condom, tearing it open, and handing it to him. He undid his pants, and Pidge watched as he pulled out his cock, fully hard. It took him a moment to roll the condom on, eyes flicking up to meet hers as he slid between her thighs. Pidge braced one leg on the seat and let the other side one dangle over the edge, aligning their hips.

"Katie..." Keith said. He cupped her face, thumb rubbing over her cheek. Their foreheads bumped against each other. He kissed her once, softly. "I love you."

The head of his cock nudged against her, and then pressed inside. Pidge took an unsteady breath as he pushed into her without stopping, a slow, wet stretch that made her thighs shake and tremble. It felt - not strange. Not painful, despite the occasional twinge. Not unlike the times she had fingered herself, but so much more, thick and throbbing - god, she could feel him twitch inside her. “Keith - ” Pidge buried her face in Keith’s shoulder. “Christ, Keith…”

“Yes,” Keith breathed. “Katie, you feel so - ” He gave a tentative thrust, moving carefully.

“What?” Pidge said.

“Hot,” Keith said. “Hot, tight, wet - so wet, Jesus, but you tasted good.”

Pidge let out a huff of laughter. “Flatterer.”

Keith’s next thrust was harder, deeper. It took Pidge’s breath away, and she found herself panting as Keith set a rhythm, gradually going faster and faster. The angle wasn’t perfect, but if she tilted her hips, squeezed down at the right moment -

They moaned at the same time, Keith fisting his hands in the loose fabric of Pidge’s dress. “ _Fuck_ ,” Keith said, and Pidge did it again, reveling in how he shuddered, mouth falling open. His thrusts were rocking her whole body now - rocking the whole vehicle, Pidge noticed with a bitten-off giggle. She slipped a hand down between them, under her skirt, sliding her fingers over her clit. Her vision starred, and she kept at it, until her fingers were moving with a slick, wet sound.

She looked up to find Keith looking down at her, dark eyes blown wide. “Don’t stop,” he panted. “I want you to come on my cock.”

God, that should have sounded like standard porn dialogue - why did it just make her feel hotter? Pidge’s breath hitched on a stuttering moan as she rubbed her clit harder, climbing closer to another orgasm. She could feel it, feel everything, his cock moving inside her, his breath hot against her neck -

Pidge keened as she came again, rubbing her clit wildly, and Keith cursed. He didn't stop pounding into her, dragging out her orgasm in overwhelming pulses, until she was shaking and twitching, wet stringing from her thighs.

Keith's hips gave a wild jerk once, twice, before he collapsed over Pidge, letting out a trembling exhale. He gave one final thrust before he stilled deep inside her. The sound of their heavy breathing filled the car. After a little while, Keith pulled away, sliding out of her, and grabbed a box of tissues from under the console. They cleaned up in silence, but when all the mess was disposed of Keith flopped back in his seat. Pidge leaned into his side.

Pidge, expectant, lifted her chin just as Keith ducked his head, and their mouths slid together messily, Pidge clutching at his shoulders. When they pulled apart, Pidge held onto him, keeping him close as she murmured, “I love you too. Just so you know.”

“I figured,” Keith said. They shared a grin, and then Pidge’s face dropped.

“ _Shit_ \- Keith, what time is it?”

Keith’s face paled. He fumbled for his tossed-aside jacket, pulling his phone out of the pocket. He breathed a sigh of relief. “11:37.”

Pidge blinked. “Oh. That’s good, then.”

Keith put his arm around her waist, tugging her closer. “Did you want to go home a little early?”

Pidge laid her head on Keith’s chest, feeling the faint warmth as he kissed the top of her head. The world outside could have vanished, for all she cared; for right now it was just the two of them, with no parents or parties or anything else to worry about. “Not…not just yet.” She laced her fingers through his. “Just a little while longer.”

They did make it home late, in the end. But Pidge couldn’t really bring herself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop messages and/or writing prompts at my [Tumblr](http://mistlethace.tumblr.com).


End file.
